


Cafe Amore

by iscatterthemintimeandspace



Series: Chonna Coffee Shop AU [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8829016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscatterthemintimeandspace/pseuds/iscatterthemintimeandspace
Summary: Dialogue Prompt for the Unnatural Writer's Club on the SPN Amino"I don't need romance, I have-" Chuck bemoans his lack of dates.





	

[](http://imgur.com/gZx8Fmf)

“I’m telling you, Gabe, I’m done with dating. Really done this time,” Chuck insisted, pouring steaming hot black coffee into a paper to-go cup. The morning rush was winding down and he was telling Gabriel about his date last night. “I mean she was cute, but she wouldn’t shut up about this book series.. Unnatural? Started talking about role-playing the characters before the entree was served.” 

Gabriel took the customer’s money and opened the cash register. “I don’t know what to tell you, dude. You always seem to attract the crazy ones.” 

Chuck sighed and banged his head on the counter. “I mean it this time. Done. Caput.” 

Gabriel snorted, and grabbed a danish for their last customer. “I’ll believe it when I see it.” 

Chuck glared at his coworker. Some people really had all the luck. Even though Gabriel was on the shorter side, he’d never had a problem finding a date in the three years they’d worked together at the coffee shop.

“You wanna go out tonight? My treat.” Chuck turned to Gabriel, who was taking a tray of cookies out of the oven. “Guys night out?”

“Can’t. Sam and I are going to see the new Harry Potter movie,” Gabriel put the tray down on the metal counter top. 

Chuck grumbled under his breath. What made his single misery worse was the fact that Gabriel had recently gotten into a relationship and they were still in the lovey-dovey stage, which left him with no wingman.

“Why don’t you go out with Balthazar?” Gabriel suggested. “He’s always up for a night out.” 

This made Chuck grumble even more. Bal, their manager, was a fun guy, but his idea of fun was a little different than Chuck’s. “Yeah, if I wanted to end up with alcohol poisoning and a foreign STD.”

“A STD would mean you’d met someone,” Gabriel pointed out, with a cheeky smile. “Maybe-”

“Don’t you even finish that sentence.” Chuck groaned, resuming banging his head on the counter. “I’ll just be forever alone. I’ll get six cats, and dress them up in little outfits for Christmas cards.”

“Don’t you already do that?” Gabriel dodged the dishrag that Chuck threw at him, cackling as he danced just out of Chuck’s reach.

“Fuck you too, Gabriel.” Chuck moaned from the counter top. He gave up. There was no one for him, and it was time that he got used to it. He would die here, cold, alone and smelling like stale coffee.

“I think I’ll pass,” Gabriel wagged an eyebrow at him from the sink. “Sam is more than enough for me. I’m telling you, dude. He has a huge -” 

Chuck jammed his fingers in his ears. “La la la,” he sang. He had no desire to hear yet another ode to various parts of Gabriel’s boyfriend’s anatomy. “I am not listening.”

Gabriel stuck out his tongue at him. “I was going to say romantic streak, could you get your mind out of the gutter for one second? We’re at work!”

“Sure you were,” Chuck rolled his eyes. “Like customers stopped you from waxing poetic about Sam’s abs just last week. I don’t think that old lady will ever recover.”

“Shakespeare himself would have written sonnets about those babies,” Gabriel protested. “I’m just channeling the bard himself.”

Chuck shot him a look. “Besides I’m not looking for a soul mate,” Chuck added, pushing himself up to look around. The cafe was almost completely empty now, thank god. “I’m looking for… something else.” 

Gabriel chuckled at him. “Yeah right, dude. You love those sappy rom-com romances. You need it.”

“I don’t need romance,” Chuck snapped. “I have-”

His epic telling-off of Gabriel was stopped in it’s tracks as the door opened, and a goddess stepped in. She was short and chubby, with flowing blonde hair and a ready smile, exactly Chuck’s type. He swore he could hear birds singing in his ears as she stepped through the door, and laughed, flanked by a spiky haired brunette. She stepped up to the counter, and turned to him.

Chuck found his powers of speech had deserted him as his goddess offered him a shy smile. He turned to Gabriel for help, and found his friend giving him that annoying knowing look he always wore when he knew he had him.

“You were saying?”


End file.
